


Gotta Hand it to Ya

by usachanbeccer



Series: Day in the Life of a College Pidgeon [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 18:17:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7902856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usachanbeccer/pseuds/usachanbeccer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pidge never liked palm readers, she never has! But when this palm reader challenges her to a battle of wits, she can't say no. However, she might not be up for all the palm reader has to say after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gotta Hand it to Ya

**Author's Note:**

> College au! College au! And also, a series of oneshots, yaaaaay.   
> I spent half my day reading up on palm reading to try and accurately write this, and used almost none of what I learned/created.

“Pidge, common, it’s right there and you’re just waiting around anyway!” Hunk pleaded with the girl, grabbing on to the back of her chair and giving it a gentle shake.Pidge clutched the seat underneath as her chair shook back and forth, Hunk was a big guy and sometimes overestimated his strength, which was very concerning to the smaller girl.

 

“Why don’t you just drag Shay or Lance along? I’m sure they’ll love it.” Pidge rolled her eyes, keeping her death grip on the chair’s seat just incase he decided to shake her chair again.

 

“Because Shay’s at class and Lance is napping! Please, it’s weird to go alone!” 

 

Pidge groaned, tossing her head back as she did so, she hated palm readers with a burning passion. They were never right and had no basis for their claims in her opinion.

 

“Hunk, do you really think that going to one of these things will decide your future?” She gave him a deadly, ice cold stare with the question, a stare that made most grown men wither where the stood, but Hunk was not most grown men, and the stare had no affect on him.

 

With the most sincerity the large man could muster, he responded, “more than anything in my entire life, my dear freshman.” The man let go of her chair and clutched his heart, turning his head dramatically with a sigh.

 

Pidge rolled her eyes, giving Hunk a playful shove as she hopped down from the high seaters of the cafeteria.

 

Hunk hopped down after her and followed as she led the way to clear their trays.

 

“So, are you gonna come along or not?” Hunk asked, placing his tray on the moving dishrack, Pidge doing the same with a sigh.

 

“I guess, I’m not doing anything else anyway, but you owe me,” Pidge shrugged, letting Hunk squeal in excitement, pumping his fist in the air victoriously as he did.

 

Pidge rolled her eyes, but smiled as she followed the large man out to the lobby to wait in line for palm readings.

 

The duo didn’t have to wait long in line, most of the students were more interested in lunch than getting their palms read so the duo was at the front of the line before they knew it, and Hunk was getting his palms read..

 

“Hello, hello, and what’s your name?” The man greeted, clasping his hands together and leaning his chin on them, his body leering forward to be uncomfortably close to Hunk’s.

 

“My name’s Hunk, what’s your’s?” Hunk smiled, a bit unsure of the situation now, he hadn’t expected the man to get so close and wasn’t sure what to do next.

 

“My name doesn’t matter, Hunk, now, can I see your right hand?” Hunk nodded as he laid his right hand palm up on the table, presenting it to the palm reader.

 

The palm reader grabbed the man’s large hand and began running his fingers over it. Pidge stifled a giggle as Hunk shot her a look that could only be called “regret”. Pidge couldn’t hold it in for long as Hunk wiggled about, getting scolded at by the eccentric palm reader.

 

After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence, save for Pidge’s snickers and escaped giggles, the palm reader nodded, speaking in a showboaty voice as he traced certain lines along Hunk’s large, dark hands.

 

“Well Hunk, let’s start here, at the heart line,” the palm reader smiled, tracing the long lines at the top of Hunk’s hands, “the first thing I’d like to point out is that you have two heart lines, you lucky dog, you!” 

 

Hunk smiled at that, shuffling around in his seat, trying to get comfortable as he listened to the palm reader, Pidge rolled her eyes, oh boy.

 

“Having two, long heart lines means you’re very open and expressive with your love and you’d like to keep it that way. Tell me Hunk, do you have a significant other?”

 

“Yeah, I have a girlfriend, her name is Shay, she’s the prettiest, most wonderful and smartest girl in the entire world!” 

 

“Hey!” Pidge growled, flipping the bird at Hunk as he chuckled.

 

“Sorry, one of the smartest girls, Pidge is smart too, but she’s also a brat.” Hunk let out a roar of laughter as the smaller girl stomped over to him and shoved him out of his seat.

 

“You’re done here, mister!” She growled, lightly punching his arm as he continued to laugh, but getting out of the seat regardless.

 

“By all means, let’s see if your love life is any better!” Hunk was suddenly shoving the girl into the seat he had occupied only moments ago, smiling coyly down at the girl, his heavy hands resting on her shoulders, casual to any onlooker, but they were a warning for Pidge to stay seating unless she wanted the wrath of Hunk upon her.

 

The palm reader cocked an eyebrow at the two, but shrugged it off after an encouraging nod from Hunk. e turned his attention to the moody freshman sitting in front of him and reached for her palm.

 

“May I see your palm,” the man paused, waiting for Pidge to fill in the space with her name, put Pidge scoffed and clenched her hand into a fist, glaring at the palm reader.

 

“I know you’re waiting for me to tell you my name, but I’m not in the mood for pleasantries, plus my friend had already said it and if you were listening, you would know it.”

Hunk snickered, ruffling Pidge’s hair as he did so, causing her anger to be directed at him rather than the palm reader.

 

“Common Pidge, loosen up, he’s trying to be nice.”

 

“Whatever, I’m only doing this ‘cause you’re forcing me to be here.” The girl grumbled, slouching in the seat but letting the palm reader examine her hand nonetheless.

After a few moments, he cleared his throat and began the show, “alright Pidge, we’ll start with the heart line.” 

 

“Oh goody.” 

 

The man paused to throw her an unappreciated glare before he went back to tracing her heart line, showing her everything he was talking about.

 

“See how it starts under the middle finger? That means you’re selfish with your love, but if you look closely, you can also see the crosses and breaks and circles in the line.” The man paused, waiting for a question Pidge would never ask, with a sigh, the man answered the question, “these blemishes mean that you have encountered emotional stress, sadness, and maybe even trauma in your life.”

 

Pidge cocked an eyebrow, she had had some issues with sadness and emotional pain in her past, but then again, who hadn’t? This was still silly, just because some loud and lanky adult was a good guesser doesn’t mean she should be hanging onto his every word. 

 

“Do you want more or should I let you go?” The man smiled at her, he was challenging her, she knew it, and of course, she would take the bait, she always did.

 

“Bring it on, Palm Reader.”

 

“It’s Cecil, but alright, you asked for it! Let’s take a look at your head line, shall we?” And like that, the two were soon in a full out battle of insurance, who could put up with the other longer. Pidge’s wits and off-standings with palm reading were weakening as the man kept telling her things that fit her personality and life, but the palm reader was going strong.

 

“Ugh fine, I give! I give! You’re pretty good at your job, Cecil!” Pidge spat, yanking her hand away and standing, trying to get away from the table she had been sitting at for over an hour now.

 

“You’re not so bad yourself, missy, one of my best customers,” Cecil smiled back, folding his hands back under his chin as he leaned forward on his elbows.

 

“Oh and by the way, I noticed your love line got stronger as it went on, you’ll be meeting someone very special, maybe you already have, but whoever they are, their love is going to rub off on you, and you’re going to get greedy with it.”

 

Pidge raised her eyebrow, but said nothing as Hunk ushered her out of the student union, her last look at the odd man being him waving cheerfully at her. What a strange thing to say, it couldn’t possibly be true, right?

 

Pidge shook her head and walked back to Lionsmen with Hunk, she was ready to finish her robots and ignore what the odd palm reader said.

 

**\---**

 

After a few hours, Pidge was getting hungry, so she decided to call it for dinner and grabbed the keys from her desk, heading out for a quick dinner in the dining hall.

 

“Well, look who decided to join us in the real world!” Pidge rolled her eyes as she turned and was met face-to-face with Lance, Hunk and Shay, all three smiling at her as she waved.

 

“Wanna get food? We were on our way to ask if you wanted to make Lance pay up for that bet from last week!” Hunk explained, dropping Shay’s hand to wrap an arm around the girl’s shoulders, causing her to blush.

 

Pidge looked at each of them, when her gaze landed on Lance, she say something she wasn’t sure was there before. Lance’s eyes seemed to sparkle in the playful manner he usually carried himself with and it caused Pidge’s cheeks to heat up slightly before she shook her head, what was wrong with her?

 

“Pidge? Earth to Pidge!” Lance bent a bit to be in her face and snapped his fingers, drawing the girl out of her head. 

 

“Free food or not, girlie?”

 

Pidge thought about what Cecil had told her, about meeting someone full of love, and how she would get greedy with it. Well, if that person was Lance, maybe she’d be okay with being greedy, maybe.

 

“What the hell, let’s go.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @the-majestic-space-pidgeon


End file.
